


The Absolutely True Story of Stiles’s Virginity and How He Lost It

by A_Diamond



Series: Beacon Station [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Space, Derek Has a Big Dick, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Sexually Confident Stiles, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Now that Stiles and Derek have discovered their feelings for each other, it’s time for more discovery. Sexy discovery; Stiles’s favorite kind. (He’s pretty sure.)





	The Absolutely True Story of Stiles’s Virginity and How He Lost It

**Author's Note:**

> For the Full Moon Ficlet prompt: Discovery

Stiles’s sexy spacewolf boyfriend, aka Sergeant Derek Hale, stared at him with an amount of incredulity that really wasn’t doing anything to bolster his confidence after the confession he’d made. Yes, he was a virgin, and yes, he’d figured he should probably clue Derek in on that before they got freaky all over each other, but it really wasn’t a big deal.

Okay, maybe he was a little older than people tended to be for first sexual encounters, but not by _that_ much. And he hadn’t been, like, intentionally saving himself or anything old-fashioned like that, he just hadn’t gotten around to it. Plus, the few people he had been interested in having sex with hadn’t seemed interested in having sex with him, and consent was a thing he was into.

But apparently he’d been wrong about Derek not wanting to sex him up, and they were both enthusiastically consenting adults, so he didn’t know why Derek decided it was a good idea to stop touching him just because he’d said, “You know, I’ve never actually done this before.”

“Never done what?” Derek asked, very little inflection in his voice and quite a lot in his eyebrows.

“Sex.” Stiles flailed his hand between their respective crotches, which had more space separating them than he preferred, unless it was for an important necessity like climbing out of their space suits. “Genital-to-genital contact, or contact of any sort with someone else’s genitals, or anyone else contacting mine. Except for, like, medical whatever. And that time I kneed Jackson.”

On second thought, it probably wasn’t a good time to bring up Jackson.

“It’s not a big deal or anything,” he added hastily when it became clear that Derek’s concerned eyebrows weren’t going anywhere. “I just figured, you know, communication is great. We kinda missed out on it for a few years and spent them moping alone when we could’ve been doing this instead, so.”

His backtracking—if it could even be called that, he really hadn’t been trying to make it a _thing_ when it clearly didn’t need to be a thing—came too late. “Maybe we should take it slower,” Derek said, moving even further unacceptably away from Stiles.

“What? No!

“I mean, not _no_ ,” he corrected, because consent—very much still a thing—“but why?”

Like it should have been obvious, which it definitely wasn’t, Derek said, “Because you’ve never done this before.”

“Oh for—” Stiles rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them. “Maybe not, but I’d like to start sometime. And I’d like that sometime to be now.”

Derek’s brows smoothed out, no longer looking like they wanted to do away with his eyes entirely, and he nudged forward to appease Stiles’s admittedly petulant scowl with a kiss. For all that it was sweeter and softer than they’d been making out before, it wasn’t any less amazing.

He could feel Derek’s smile curling against his lips, Derek’s breath puffing on his cheek, Derek’s hand wrapping around his hip. Stiles allowed himself to be mollified, because Stiles was magnanimous like that.

“I’m not saying we can’t start,” Derek told him an indeterminate amount of time later. “Just that maybe we won’t be checking off every single item on your list in the next two day-cycles like you planned.”

“Okay, to be clear? Just because I haven’t had sex, doesn’t mean I haven’t been finding creative ways to jerk off since I figured out how to hack the matter printers to make things of all shapes and sizes to stick in places. So if you think your junk is gonna break me—

“Wait, seriously?” he asked the wince taking over Derek’s face. “You think your spacewolf junk is gonna break me. Now you have to show me. I might actually die of curiosity.”

“If curiosity could be fatal, you never would’ve survived sixteen.”

“Rude and not the point,” Stiles objected, because he couldn’t very well claim it wasn’t true. “Look, if your weird alien dick tentacles don’t get along with my weird human butthole, we will one hundred percent find other things to do and I’ll be just as happy. Your hand or mouth on my dick, my whatever on your whatever, I’m not picky. Even if all we ever do is kiss, that seems to be working pretty well for both of us.

“But up until now you seemed pretty confident that we’d be compatible down there. So I just want to know, what part of me being a virgin changes that?”

“It’s... a lot to take,” Derek said quietly. He was _blushing_.

Derek Hale was blushing to talk about the size of his dick, and he thought _Stiles_ was the one who wasn’t ready just because of a little technical virginity? No way.

“Did you not listen to literally anything I just said? Size is not a problem. I’m a virgin, but I’m _me_ as a virgin, come on. Unless it’s bigger than a standard issue stone-lifeform stun baton, I can guarantee that a little effort and a lot of lube will get it up there.”

As had been Stiles’s plan all along, Derek was momentarily horrified enough to forget his embarrassment. “Please tell me you’ve never stuck a stone-class stun baton up your ass. Please, Stiles.”

“Of course not,” Stiles scoffed, “my dad keeps the armory locked down so hard even I can’t get into it. Plus, sharp edges? No thank you. But I made something about the same size, just to see if I could take it.”

Close as they were, Stiles could see when Derek stopped being concerned and started actually processing what he was saying. It was cool that it took a second; he knew exactly how much he tended to ramble, but it was a strategy that worked. Get enough words out and eventually some of them would be understood.

He could tell by the way Derek’s pupils overtook the color in his eyes that he was approximately as into the idea of Stiles fucking himself on things as Stiles was. He pushed the advantage, because that was what one did with advantages.

“I love fucking myself with things. Big things, small things, it’s all fun. But I bet I’m gonna love you fucking me even more, so come on. Show me what astonishing piece of xenobiology you’re working with under there. I bet you know all about human anatomy, but you’re our only spacewolf, so you gotta tell me what works for you. How I can make you feel good.”

Angry Derek was hotter than a hypergiant, but flustered Derek was adorable in a way that made Stiles want to tuck him under a whole pile of blankets—and then go down on him inside Pillow Fort Protect Derek From The World, because really, there was no version of that man he didn’t want to put in his mouth. Or ass.

It took a little more coaxing, and Stiles stripping out of his spacesuit and boxers, before he finally got to see the glory that was Derek totally naked. But _man_ was it worth the wait.

All of Derek was just as muscular as the back and chest that Stiles had had opportunities to ogle at various points in time. His thighs alone would keep Stiles supplied with wet dreams for a year, and his dick—

“Flying space crap! Is that normal for you guys or are you just exceptionally well endowed?”

“I don’t know,” Derek muttered, pink to the tips of his pointy ears. “It wasn’t something I paid attention to before—before, and then it was just me and Peter...”

Yeah, no, wouldn’t want to compare dicks with the creepy comatose uncle. Stiles very nearly said as much, but bit his tongue just in time to figure out that would probably kill the mood entirely. This was their we-survived-the-vacuum-of-space-and-finally-figured-out-we-should-be-sexing-it-up time, not let’s-rehash-terrible-memories-and-dead-relatives time.

Moving right along.

“Not like it matters,” Stiles pointed out cheerfully. “Yours is the only one I have any plans for. Does it, uh. Get bigger, like a human one?”

If it did, he hoped it wasn’t by much. Derek was no stun baton, but his dick was on the larger side of what Stiles’s experiments told him he could take without about an hour of prep and a limp the next day. He’d still do it with a grin, but spontaneity had its appeal.

Like the rest of Derek, his dick wasn’t too far removed from human anatomy, but at the same time it definitely wasn’t quite human. Pretty much penis-shaped, but redder and ending in a taper rather than a mushroom-like head. A strip of slightly darker skin ringed the base of it and led down around to his balls: big, again, big enough for Stiles to see behind his dick.

“Not like humans’, no. It stays the same size except for the knot.”

Stiles cut his eyes up from their shamelessly intent study of spacewolf junk to Derek’s face. He chewed his lip as he tried to make sense of that, came up with nothing, and asked, “What?”

“I have a knot.” Derek circled the darker base of his dick with his thumb and forefinger, eyes fluttering at the touch before he recovered.

(Stiles delightedly marked that spot at the top of his mental list of _Best Places to Touch Derek._ It was thus far a short list that he very much looked forward to expanding.)

“When I come,” he said, “it swells up.” His fingers turned into his whole first wrapped around the bottom part of his dick, and was that supposed to be a demonstration? Like, actual size?

“Huh.”

“That’s what makes me say we should work up to it. Do other things—you can fuck me, I’d like that.”

Stiles shut him up with a kiss. He may have also stolen a grope; Derek’s dick was hot and smooth and a bit slick all on its own.

“That’s great and we’re definitely doing that later, but right now I really, really want you inside me. That okay with you?”

“Yeah, fuck.”

Surging into Stiles’s space, Derek dragged his lips and scruff over Stiles’s neck. That was a sensation that could keep happening forever, thanks. Especially if it happened while Derek filled him up, rubbing scratchy stubble across his shoulders, down the back of his neck, fuck.

“Okay,” he gasped with Derek’s teeth marking his throat, “you need to be fucking me yesterday. There’s lube in the, in the, ah!”

He couldn’t remember where the lube was, despite being a healthy young man who used it almost daily, because Derek had chosen that moment to return his grope. It turned out having someone else’s hand on his dick was significantly different to doing it himself. Good different. Very good different.

“This part is new to me too,” Derek admitted to the crook of his neck. “I know how they work in theory, and I’ve watched—stuff.”

He couldn’t say _porn_ , how cute was it that he couldn’t say porn?

“It doesn’t seem much different from mine, but you have to tell me I do anything wrong.”

“Not wrong. That is not even a little bit wrong. But lube is good. Lots of lube on all the things.”

And that was how they wound up on Stiles’s bed with Derek’s hands more or less slathered in lube. One wrapped back around Stiles’s dick, working him slowly, just enough to take the edge off the stretch of three of Derek’s fingers inside him. He’d had to bully Derek into the last one with promises that he knew what his ass was capable of, thank you very much, and it could and would take more fingers.

Derek had bigger fingers than he did, so the stretch _stretched_ in all the best ways. But even that wouldn’t be enough for the size of what Derek was going to give him.

“More,” he panted.

“Stiles,” Derek protested, though his voice growled with desire. Super hot. “You’ve barely gotten used to—”

Cutting him off with a growl of his own, Stiles batted Derek’s hand off his dick and pulled himself off of the fingers twisting him open. Then he scooted up the bed to sit up against the wall at the head. It gave him the distance he needed to push four of his fingers against his open hole and work them in.

Derek watched with wide, hungry eyes.

Because he was just as impatient with his own preparations as Derek’s, he got to the second knuckle and called it good, demanding, “Come up here and fuck me, spacewolf.”

“Don’t call me that,” said Derek even as he crawled up toward Stiles.

Stiles slid down to meet him, and waited until Derek was braced over him on hands and knees to say, almost breathless with want, “Fuck me, Derek.”

Derek crashed his lips into Stiles’s and rolled their hips together, making both of them moan into each other. They lingered there, sharing breath and tongues, until Stiles needed the contact between their dicks to end or else he was going to come. While that wouldn’t be the worst outcome in the galaxy, he really, really wanted it to happen when he’d be able to feel himself clenching around Derek.

Orgasms were great in general, but orgasms with something inside him were the best.

“Fuck, Derek, please.” He hitched his leg up Derek’s side to hold the other man in place to stop the about-to-not-be-dry-humping-anymore; it also opened him up in what he sincerely hoped was an inviting manner for Derek to slip in.

Voice cracking, Derek said, “Yeah.”

Using a hand to line himself up, Derek pushed into Stiles. The heat of him combined with the warm ache of an actually fairly mild stretch—they’d opened him well enough after all—to feel a thousand times better than anything that had ever made its way up Stiles’s ass before.

“Fuck, Derek, _fuck_ ,” he groaned as the tapered tip of Derek’s dick passed his rim and the rest slid home like it belonged. Stiles wanted it to belong.

“Stiles,” Derek choked out in return. “I’m not... I won’t last long. Can I knot you? I can—I don’t have to, I can pull out, but it’ll be soon. Please, please, let me.”

“Fuck yeah. That’s the point, baby.”

Leveraging with his leg on Derek’s back, Stiles rocked to the rhythm of Derek’s thrusts. It honestly didn’t do a whole lot for his prostate, but it still felt fucking good to have Derek in him (then mostly out of him, then back in him again). And the way Derek shook, already so close to the edge, was as hot as it was flattering.

Then he felt it. A swelling inside him, pulling at his hole with each movement. That was it, that was Derek’s knot, shit! It was weird, but a good weird, a great weird, his favorite weird.

“Do it,” he urged. “Come on, Derek. Come in me, knot me, show me what you’ve got.”

Muffling a cry with his teeth in the meat of Stiles’s shoulder, he did. His knot grew even bigger, feeling a lot like the fist he’d indicated, and no fucking way was that coming out of Stiles before it got smaller again. They were stuck—ha, tied, with a knot!—and as Derek shuddered he release inside Stiles, the minor shifts of his knot provided the prostate fun that had been missing.

And then some.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” chanted Stiles; there were literally no other words that existed, not when he was shooting off the most explosive orgasm of his life despite nothing having touched his dick in what had to have been days. Fuck yeah, score one for spacewolf dick.

(Score two, actually. Derek just kept going, wave after wave of come, and the relentless rub of his knot on Stiles’s prostate was enough to get him hard again. Derek put in more work for the second one, jerking Stiles at the same time he jerked uncontrollably inside him. The only way Stiles knew he wasn’t dead after was that he could hear Derek’s labored breathing in his ear and feel as Derek lost what seemed to be half his body fluids in the form of semen. Cleanup was gonna be gross, but so worth it.)

((Scott had a very different opinion of the matter, but that was his own fault for barging into Stiles’s quarters unannounced an hour after Stiles and the love of his life had found each other.))


End file.
